It Doesn't Hurt, But It Does Tickle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Why did Hiro react the way he did when Baymax asked him if his stubbed toe would hurt if he touched it? Read on! Some spoilers for Disney's "Big Hero 6" movie. My first "Big Hero 6" fanfic, so please no flames.


**I couldn't resist. When I saw the movie the second time, this idea came to me.**

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Doesn't Hurt, But It Does Tickle<strong>

It had been a good few months since Hiro and his friends had taken down Professor Callahan and began college life once again. Also, Hiro had Baymax back and he couldn't have been happier. He was even going to graduate early because his grades were straight A's. So, he was getting his degree in one year.

Now, Hiro was home and a bit tired from the day and so collapsed on his bed. Baymax, who had been in his recharging station, looked up.

"Hello, Hiro," said the robot cheerfully. "How was school?"

"Good, but I'm a bit tired," Hiro admitted as he kicked off his shoes and his socks, letting his bare feet hang off the edge of his bed as he fell back on the bed again.

Baymax scanned Hiro and was pleased to see that his patient was fine, aside from being tired. He then saw Hiro pull his feet up on the bed and was reminded of the time Hiro had stubbed his toe.

_Flashback:_

"_Does it hurt when I touch it?" asked Baymax to Hiro as he was going to touch the boy's foot but Hiro jumped back._

"_No, no, no! No touching," said Hiro backing away before he tripped and fell over in-between his bed and desk._

_End Flashback._

Baymax was curious because Hiro had sounded a bit fearful when he had asked him that question and now stepped closer and touched Hiro's foot with one finger.

Hiro jumped at that and let out a slight laugh. "Whoa, Baymax!" he exclaimed. "Don't do that."

"Does it hurt?" asked the robot.

"No," said Hiro honestly.

Baymax quickly analyzed the gathered data and came to a quick conclusion. "According to my analysis, you are what is called 'ticklish'," he said.

"What? No, no. I'm not ticklish," said the teenage boy, trying to get away from Baymax, but the robot grabbed his ankle in his large hand and his fingers on his other hand began tickling the boy's foot.

Hiro couldn't hold back his giggles. "Bayma-ahahahahahahax! Stop!" he laughed.

"You are not in any pain," said Baymax simply, a touch of amusement in his voice. "Laughter is the best medicine and you are my patient, therefore I must insist you keep laughing to feel better."

Hiro tried to get his foot free, but Baymax simply pulled him closer and the inflatable fingers began tickling Hiro's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hiro laughed as the tickling was now unbearable, but the robot wouldn't let him up yet.

"There is a saying that adults use when tickling children. I believe I will say it too. Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Cootchie coo!" Baymax cooed, the amusement in his robotic voice could be heard since he had been working on voice inflections for a while now.

"Don't! That makes it worse!" Hiro begged, unable to stop laughing long enough to attempt an escape again.

After a bit, Baymax stopped, his scanners indicating that Hiro was feeling better and perhaps a bit more tired now. He picked up the boy in his arms and pulled back the covers on the bed, gently placing Hiro down and tucking him in. The boy smiled.

"Are you satisfied with your care, Hiro?" the robot asked with a smile in his voice.

"Yes, I'm satisfied with my care. Thanks, Baymax," said Hiro as he then fell asleep. Baymax went to his station and deflated so that he could recharge.

Cass had been watching and now smiled and shook her head, thinking of Tadashi. She then left her youngest nephew to sleep, but stopped at Baymax's red recharging station and gave it a gentle pat in gratitude, knowing that Hiro wouldn't ever be sad again with Baymax around.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help myself. I just love Baymax and his brotherfriend bond with Hiro.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
